dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Petros
|FirstApp=Fanga: 2nd Timespace Tournament Saga |Race=Majin |Gender=Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations='Petrona' (fusee) Lullus (fusee) Jamila (teammate/boss) Sesamy (teammate) Ruccola (teammate) Mirayo (teammate) }} Petros (ペトロス Petorosu) is the EX-Fusion of Petrona and Lullus Personality Petros is protective of Jamila to point of accusing anyone that stares at her - of harassment while she is also clumsy and tomboyish. Her protective nature of Jamila can often blindside her and result in her exposing her weakness. Appearance Petros wears light blue and green version Videl's Orange Star top with similar shoes and gloves with white baggy pants. She has Petrona's antenna and Lullus' blank black eyes. She stands 5'2" tall with a similar physique to Super Buu. Biography Following the 1st Timespace Rift Tournament - Petrona and Lullus trained under the new Demon Realm Supreme Kai as Pipila continued to work on her singer before training under Chilada to learn knew techniques. She eventually invited Jam to her timeline in order to train together and Chronoa allowed her to remain in her time. As a result; the four of them grew up together to adulthood and eventually Pipila decided to fuse with Jam for a whole year to further their training while Petrona and Lullus also fused for the same reason. Technique *Flight - The ability to fly with ki *Ki Blast - The most basic form of ki. *Idol Cannon - Petros' version of Vanishing Beam. *High Speed Rush - A combination of many punches and kicks with a powerful downing strike. *Regeneration - Being a Majin - Petros is capable of regenerating her body. *Mystic Attack - Despite the fact she hates the technique - she is capable of using Mystic Attack. *Absorption - Like Buu - she is capable of absorbing others in order to make herself stronger. However, her absorption ability is somewhat similar to Fin's as she takes her absorption victim's shape and power, and is able to expel them freely. She is most of her victim's power and fighting style while also being able to transform into the appearance at will. *Infinity Cannon - Android 18's energy barrage technique. *Playing Pro-Wrestle - A combination of Arale Kick and Arale Headbutt followed up with Infinity Cannon. *Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack - Petros is capable of using Buu's variation of Ghost Kamikaze Attack. *Special Beam Cannon - After absorbing Super Buu (Gotenks); Petros is capable using Special Beam Cannon. Power Prior to absorbing Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed); her power was considered to be not as powerful as the rest of her team, however, after absorbing Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) she was powerful enough to counter Mirayo's attacks and knocked back Jamila. However, after expelling him her power was reduced despite retaining most of his power and data. Despite retaining the power and data from Super Buu; Petros is shown to fight evenly with Android 18 before she used her Tag-In EX-Fusion pass to fuse into Arale 18. However, after absorbing Arale 18 - she was able to effortless defeat the remaining members of Team Yamcha before spitting out Arale 18. During the match between Team Jamila and Team Caway - she struggles against Cocotte and was almost knocked out by Caway's Energy Hammer. She was eventually defeated by Cauliale. Forms and Transformations Super Majin Petros' ordinary state. Super Buu w/Gotenks During Team Jamila's training - Jamila summoned a time rift version of Super Buu w/Gotenks absorbed for Petros to absorb. As a result; she becomes 8'0" in height and a feminine appearance of Super Buu. She also gains Super Buu's metamorese vest with Buu's two black armbands with yellow linings and white baggy pants ending in black boots with similar yellow pattern ending in greyish brown shoes, however, the dark blue vest covering her chest, and Super Buu's Super Saiyan 3-lengthed antenna. Despite being a Time Rift character; Petros is capable of retaining the power and data of Super Buu, and transforms into this form out will. Arale 18 During the battle between Team Jamila and Team Yamcha - Petros' absorbs Arale 18 - mimicking her appearance except with her hair being pink instead of purple and the lack of Arale 18's glasses. She was able to overpower Yamcha in this form before "spitting" Arale 18 out of the ring. Despite being Cyborg; Petros is able to retain the power and data of Arale 18, and transforms into this form out will. Kefla After Team Caway lost in the 2nd Timespace Rift; Kale picked a fight with Team Jamila and resulted in a brief battle. Petros absorbs Super Saiyan 2 Kefla during the brief fight mimicking her appearance, however, her hair is pink similar to her Arale 18 form. Much like her previous forms; she is able to expel Kefla from her body while retaining the power and data collected from her. Gestalt Evolution Gestalt Evolution (ゲシュタルトの進化) is an evolution achieved by Petros. Petros achieved the power to take on this evolution by absorbing and retaining the power and data of Super Buu (Gotenks), Arale 18, & Super Saiyan 2 Kefla. Petros' hair shrinks and resembles a strand of hair as several more antennas grow from her hand mimick the length of Super Buu (Gotenks)'s antenna while resembling Arale 18's hair and while two bangs resembling Kefla's bangs frame both sides of her face and is still pink. She gains an increase in muscle mass and mirrors Super Buu's height. In her initial appearance of her this state; Petros she has a purple jacket with straps resembling the Fusion vest, a black belly shirt underneath with black-edged jagged purple denim skirt with the Majin symbol in the middle, and dark blue slightly baggy form-fitting tights along with gold-trimmed brown boots. While in full transform appearance; her Metamo-Ring has also merged with her and gains spike with the Capsule Corp logo on it. The locations of the spikes being; her shoulders, knees, and two spikes on each side of her bottom lip. Trivia *Petros' absorption style is similar to Fin's. Category:Majin Category:EX-Fusions Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly